Werewolf Edward
by Clay19
Summary: Edward is the son of a werewolf and vampire making him a hybrid of both species combined. He can turn into his wolf form, strong in both human and wolf than regular wolfs and vampires. Gained the power to read minds from his vampire heritage.


Edward Mason was born around one thousand and three hundred B.C. His mother was a Quileute tribes woman, her name was Elizabeth. She had dark tan skin, with long silky black hair and baby blue eyes. One day she was in the forest when a vampire forced himself on her and got her pregnant. She didn't want to kill her child because he didn't do any thing so she gave birth. But when she did, she imprinted on her child, which caused the transformation into a wolf. She had snow white fur and stood at seven feet tall, as tall as a horse, but thicker and much more muscular, with dagger-like incisors.

She then raised her baby boy, Edward Mason. He grew up at a fast rate, and the elders were scared so they moved before they found out. At the age of five he could turn into a wolf. But he didn't have white fur, he had pitch black fur and was the size of a small grizzly bear. She just knew that when he was older he would be stronger and faster than her, because of his vampire side. He still needed blood to survive, but he could also eat human food to. When he was a regular boy, he was faster and stronger than her. He later developed the power to read minds, which she new came from his vampire side.

She later found out as the years passed she didn't get older, that because she imprinted on her son it stopped her aging. They went all over the world, killing vampires and werewolf's. Because they were killing humans. She decided they needed some place to settle down and live their life's. So she picked Forks, Washington. It was an out of your way town, where they could find peace. And she herd a rumor that there were other spiritwalkers living there that were changed because they had a pact with a family of vampires that have been living there for centuries.

So here they were in Forks Washington, where the sun barley shines a good place for vampires, because the sun wont hit there skin making them glitter. They were going to move into town because they didn't want the local wolves to learn about them. So they bought a house which happened to be next to the sheriffs place where he lived a lone most of his life until his daughter decided to come and stay with him. His name was Charlie Swan has a mustache and curly brown hair, chocolate brown eyes. He stands about six feet tall and has an average build. Bella Swan was five feet and four inches, has a very pale complexion with long, straight, dark brown hair, a widow's peak, unique chocolate brown eyes and a heart-shaped face with a wide forehead. Her eyes are large and widely spaced. Her nose is thin and her cheekbones are prominent. Her lips are a bit too full for her slim jawline. Her eyebrows are darker than her hair and are straighter than they are arched.

They new that there were six vampires living outside the town and there are seventeen spirit walkers down at La Push. Where they live with the rest of the Quileute tribesmen. His mother Elizabeth stood at five and three inches, with long silky black hair and a pair of stunning baby blue eyes. Wearing skin tight dark blue pants and light blue shirt that showed off her amazing figure. Edward was standing at a height of six feet and seven inches, with short bronze hair that he got from his father and his emerald green eyes. But his eyes changed when he was in his wolf form and when hes using his vampire power.

As he grew he became stronger than his mother in her human form and faster, that transferred over to his wolf form. Where he is bigger than a grizzly bear, while his mother was a little smaller than a grizzly bear. He stopped aging at the age of nineteen while his mother stopped at thirty. Edward walked over to the door and oped it to see his neighbors Charlie and Bella Swan, Charlie was in his uniform probably getting ready for work. While Bella was wearing a white and blue checkered shirt and blue pants with sneakers. "Sorry, but I was wondering if you can take my daughter to school. I'm running late so if you could be helpful and do this I would be thankful." Charlie asked him. "Sure Sheriff I can do that. Come on in Bella." Edward said while stepping aside to let her in.

Bella blushed when the handsome man looked at her. "Thanks, Bella I'll probably be late so order something. The money is on the counter. Goodbye and have a great first day." he said before moving to his car, buckling his belt on. "Mom we have a guest!" Edward yelled out. A few minutes later a young beautiful women came down. 'Wow she is so young, to be his mother!' Bella thought. "Hello my name is Elizabeth Mason and what's yours." Elizabeth smiled at the shy girl that kept stealing glances at her son. 'Looks like my son already has a girl crushing on him.' she thought.

"Bella Swan I live next door, you have a nice home." Bella said while looking around the house that was almost finished being decorated. "Why thank you. At least somebody likes my work to make are home look good!" Elizabeth said to the young girl, while giving her son a look making him grin. "I just wanted you to meet are neighbor before we headed to school." Edward told her. Elizabeth nodded her head, "Well it was nice meeting you. You are welcome back here any time you want." she told Bella, who smiled shyly before walking outside to Edwards mustang.

Edward opened her door for her before grabbing her bag and throwing it in the back, before closing the door and walking to the other side and getting in. "Are you ready for everybody to swam you and find everything about you?" he asked her with a grin, causing her to blush. She nodded her slowly not really sure about that since she doesn't like crowds of people. With that Edward drove to the school, ready to meet their destiny.


End file.
